Barney's Favorites Volume 2 (Home Video) (Coolswartzx123 version)
Barney's Favorites Volume 2 is a Barney a Home Video that was released on a double VHS pack with the home video Barney's Favorites Volume 1 on August 31, 1996. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids sing more fun songs. After a bit of playing in the clubhouse, the gang use their imaginations to sail the seven seas and sail to Imagination City to visit Professor Tinkerputt at his new toy factory. Cast Barney: (Voice: Bob West) (Costume: David Joyner) Baby Bop: (Voice: Julie Johnson) (Costume: Jeff Ayers) BJ: (Voice: Party Wirtz) (Costume: Jeff Brooks) Christine: Christine Perone Heather: Heather Marie David: David Brand Kevin: Kevin Osgood Jason: Jason Minor Professor Tinkerputt: Barry Pearl John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt Songs # Barney Theme Song # Everyone is Special (Barney, Christine, Heather, Kevin, Jason) # My Yellow Blankey (Baby Bop, Barney, Christine, Heather, Kevin, Jason) # BJ's Song (BJ, Barney, Christine, Heather, Kevin, Jason, Baby Bop) # Growing (Christine, Heather, Kevin, Jason, David) # It's Nice Just to Be Me (Barney, Christine, Heather, Kevin, Jason, David) # When I Grow Up (BJ, Baby Bop, Christine, Heather, Kevin, Jason, David) # Friendship Song (Barney, Christine, Heather, Kevin, Jason, David) # Please and Thank You (Barney, Christine, Heather, Kevin, Jason, David, Baby Bop, BJ) # Good Manners (Kevin, Barney, Baby Bop, Heather, David) # The Airplane Song (BJ, Barney, Christine, Jason, Kevin) # Buckle Up My Seatbelt (Barney, Heather, David, Baby Bop) # The Barney Bag (Barney, Heather, David, Baby Bop) # Just Imagine (Barney, Jason, Kevin) # Jungle Adventure (Barney, Christine, Heather, Kevin, Jason, David) # If I Lived Under the Sea (Barney, BJ, Christine, Jason, David) # Sea Medley (Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Christine, Heather, Kevin, Jason, David) # The Rainbow Song (Barney, Christine, Heather, Kevin, Jason, David) # Mister Sun (Barney, Christine, Heather, Kevin, Jason, David) # The Happy Wanderer (Barney, Christine, Heather, Kevin, Jason, David) # The Wheels on The Bus (Barney, Christine, Heather, Kevin, Jason, David) # My Aunt Came Back (Barney, Christine, Heather, Kevin, Jason, David) # John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt (Barney, Christine, Heather, Kevin, Jason, David, John Jacob) # Pop Goes the Weasel (Barney, Christine, Heather, Kevin, Jason, David) # Tinkerputt's Song (Professor Tinkerputt, Barney, Christine, Heather, Kevin, Jason, David, Baby Bop, BJ) # Just Imagine (Reprise) (Barney, Christine, Heather, Kevin, Jason, David, Baby Bop, BJ) # I Love You (Barney, Christine, Heather, Kevin, Jason, David) Trivia Both this and Barney's Favorites Volume 1 were released on DVD as part of a double feature in 2002. The DVD double feature would come with the original Barney's Favorites Volume 1 and 2 CDs. Professor Tinkerputt would return with Barry Pearl reprising his role. The same cast (Kevin, Christine, Heather, David and Jason) would also appear in Barney's Favorites Volume 1 and Barney's Imaginary Adventures (with Maria) The same set from Hanukkah Tales & Tunes (now known as the clubhouse) returns. Both this and Barney's Favorites Volume 1 were filmed in late 1995 Differences from album and home video versions Besides the fact that all the songs were rerecorded for the home video. Noticeable differences include: Good Manners is sung by Kevin instead of BJ. In the song The Happy Wanderer, the verse "He drove us here in a great big bus" is replaced with "He sailed us here in a great big ship." Tinkerputt's song is rewritten to show that he's changed since Imagination Island. This version of the song would later be heard in Barney's Big Surprise! I Love You is added to the special since the lawsuit that prevented the song from being on the album in the first place was dropped. The season 2 version of I Love You would be used in this special. Category:Barney Home Video (Coolswartzx123)